Leo/Gallery
Concept Artwork Leo Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Leo. Official Artwork File: Leon art.png|Leo'sappearance in Fire Emblem Fates. Leo boxart.png|Leo, as seen on the box artwork of Conquest. 4Koma Leo.png|Artwork of Leo from the 4koma Book. File:Leo Heroes.png|Leo as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Fight.png|Leo as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Skill.png|Leo as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Damaged.png|Leo as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Swimsuit Heroes.png|Leo (Nohrian Summer) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Swimsuit Fight.png|Leo (Nohrian Summer) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Swimsuit Skill.png|Leo (Nohrian Summer) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Leo Swimsuit Damaged.png|Leo (Nohrian Summer) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Leo Extra Tomatoes Heroes.png|Leo (A Season for Picnics) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Leo Extra Tomatoes Fight.png|Leo (A Season for Picnics) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Leo Extra Tomatoes Skill.png|Leo (A Season for Picnics) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Leo Extra Tomatoes Damaged.png|Leo (A Season for Picnics) as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors Leo OA.png|Leo's render from Fire Emblem Warriors. Leo Takumi Support Bromance Art.png|Artwork of Leo and Takumi. Leo&Takumi artwork Cipher TCG.png|Artwork of Leo and Takumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Aoji. Cipher Leo art.png|Artwork of Leo from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). LeoCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Aoji. LeoCipher.jpg|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Aoji. LeoSwimsuitCipher.png|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misei Ito. B14-072SR artwork.png|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. B15-058R artwork.png|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misei Ito. B15-059N artwork.png|Artwork of Leo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misei Ito. Trading Cards LeoCipher1.PNG|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). LeoCipher2.PNG|Leo as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). LeoCipher3.PNG|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). S04-004ST+.png|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). LeoCipher 4.png|Leo as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-056SR.png|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-056SR+.png|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-057N.png|Leo as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P06-007PR.png|Leo as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-072SR.png|Leo as a Crown Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-058R.png|Leo as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-059N.png|Leo as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills FEF Leo Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Leo from the Beach Brawl DLC episode. Leo halloween dlc.png|CG artwork of Leo in the Nohr Festival DLC episode. Heirs of Fate DLC Forrest and Leo.png|CG artwork of Leo reunited with his son, Forrest, in the Heirs of Fate DLC series. Choice_Camilla_Elise_Leo.png|Leo, Camilla, and Elise during the route split in Chapter 6. Corrin's Choice.png|Cutscene still of Leo during the route split in Chapter 6. Leo Cutscene Still 1.png|Cutscene still of Leo in Chapter 18 of Birthright. Xander Leo Cutscene Still Shocked.png|Cutscene still of Leo and Xander in Chapter 26 of Conquest. File:Family_Cutscene_Nohr.png|Leo, along with the other Nohrian royals, in the Conquest ending cutscene. Leowarriors.png|Leo, as he appears in Fire Emblem Warriors. Leo confession.jpg|Leo's confession scene. Portraits Leoavatar.png|Leo's official Twitter icon. Leo portrait.png|Leo's portrait. Portrait Leo Heroes.png|Leo's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Leo Summer Heroes.png|Leo's (Nohrian Summer) portrait in Heroes. Portrait_Leo_Extra_Tomatoes_Heroes.png|Leo's (A Season for Picnics) portrait in Heroes. Leo Portrait Warriors.png|Leo's portrait from Warriors. Sprites and Screenshots File:FEF Leo My Room Model.png|Leo's Private Quarters model in Fates. File:FE14 Dark Knight (Leo).jpg|Leo's battle model as a Dark Knight in Fates. File:FE14 Dark Knight Dismounted (Leo).jpg|Leo's battle model as a dismounted Dark Knight in Fates. File:Dark Flier Leo.jpg|Leo's battle model as a Dark Flier in Fates File:Unmounted Dark Flier Leo.jpg|Leo's battle model as an dismounted Dark Flier in Fates. File:Leo-seph Leo-destar.jpg|Leo's battle model as a Lodestar in Fates. File:Chaos Knight Warriors.png|Leo as a Dark Crusader in Warriors. File:Heroes Leo Sprite.png|Leo's sprite as the Sorcerous Prince in Heroes. File:Heroes Leo Sprite (Summer).png|Leo's sprite as the Seashore's Prince in Heroes. Heroes Leo Sprite (Picnic).png|Leo's picnic Sprite from Heroes. File:Warriors Leo Sprite.gif|Leo's sprite in Warriors. Miscellaneous Leo and Takumi Sketch.png|Artwork of Leo and Takumi from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. FEF Leo Artwork.png|Artwork of Leo from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. Kozaki White Day Leo.jpg|A White Day-themed drawing of Leo from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter account. Cipher SketchRS.jpg|A sketch of Leo and his siblings; along with Ryoma from Rika Suzuki's Twitter account. File:Miitomo Leo Tee.png|Leo tee in Miitomo. King Leo cipher sketch Rika Suzuki.png|A sketch of King Leo from Rika Suzuki's Twitter account. FEH 2nd anniversary Mikuro.png|Fire Emblem Heroes Second Anniversary art by Mikuro. Leo extra tomatoes pop01.png Leo extra tomatoes pop02.png Leo extra tomatoes pop03.png Leo extra tomatoes pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page